gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Breakaway
Breakaway ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der fünften Staffel, Falsche Freunde, und wird von Artie, Blaine und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Artie und Tina sind verärgert darüber, dass Blaine gefragt wurde, Jahrgangsbester zu sein, da es zwischen ihnen Unentschieden steht. Der meint, dass er anstelle einer Rede einen Song singen will, wobei er möchte, dass die beiden mit ihm singen. Sie stimmen zu und singen den Song in der Aula, wo der Rest der New Directions im Hintergrund mitsingt. Während des Songs wechselt die Szene immer wieder nach New York, wo Rachel aufgrund ihrer Fehde mit Santana keinen anderen Ausweg sieht, als aus dem Bushwick-Apartment auszuziehen und ihre Sachen packt. Sie verabschiedet sich von Kurt und kurz bevor sie geht, nimmt sie ein Bild, das sie und Santana am Tag ihres Abschlusses zeigt, zerreißt es und wirft es ihr ins Gesicht. Das Original stammt von Kelly Clarkson aus ihrem zweiten Album "Breakaway" aus dem Jahr 2004. Lyrics Artie, Blaine und Tina: Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Tina: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie: Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Blaine (mit Artie): (Trying hard to reach out) But when I tried to speak out (Felt like no one could hear me) (mit Tina: Wanted to belong here) Tina: But something felt so wrong here Artie, Blaine und Tina (Artie): So I prayed (I would pray) Blaine (mit Artie und Tina): I could break(away) Tina mit Artie, Blaine und New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie und Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine und Tina mit New Directions: And breakaway Tina mit Artie, Blaine und New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie und Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie und Tina (mit New Directions): (And breakaway) Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Blaine (mit Tina): (Wanna feel the warm breeze) Sleep under a palm tree (Feel the rush of the ocean) Artie (mit Tina): (Get on board a fast train) Travel on a jetplane, (far away) (Blaine: I would pray...) And Artie mit Blaine und Tina: Breakaway Tina mit Artie, Blaine und New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie und Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine und Tina mit New Directions: And breakaway Tina mit Artie, Blaine und New Directions: Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie und Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine und Tina mit New Directions: And breakaway Artie mit Blaine und Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Artie und Blaine: Gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie, Blaine und Tina: Fly away, breakaway! Tina mit Blaine und New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly!) Blaine und Tina mit New Directions: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, (Artie: I gotta!) gotta Blaine (Artie mit Tina): (Take a risk) Take a risk, (Take a chance) Take a chance, (Make a change!) Make a change Blaine und Tina mit New Directions (und Artie): And breakaway (Artie: Breakaway!) Out of the darkness (and into the sun) But I won't forget the place (I come from) I gotta Blaine (Artie mit Tina): (Tina: Take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Blaine und Tina mit New Directions (Artie): And breakaway (Oh breakaway!) (Breakaway) Breakaway! (No...) Breakaway (Breakaway...) Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang